Drama, Death, and a Broken Fabina
by Shinepool of Brambleclan
Summary: A thing that is filled with love, drama, and a bit of insanity. Also known as FABINA! Couples are Fabina, Amfie, Moy, Peddie and Jara! Rated T for character death and and Amber going INSANE!
1. Chapter 1

Drama, Death, and a Broken Fabina

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic! Co-written with my best friend Hearttail! Don't forget to review! Nina, will you do the diclaimer?**

**Nina: I'd be honored to! Shinepool of Brambleclan doesn't own HoA, but she does own this drama-filled plot! I LIKE PIE!**

***~*Fabian's POV*~***

Nina and I were on the couch in the common room reading when she started laughing and fell off the couch.

"Nina, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Fabian," she replied in between giggles. After that, she just kept laughing. She did that for AN HOUR! Then, she got a really bad case of the hiccups for the rest of the day.

***LINE BREAK***

At dinner, I finally got to ask what was so hilarious and she replied "I was imagining you skipping through a field of daisies with Victor!" and she started laughing once more. This time I joined her.

"That's the funniest and craziest thing I've heard all day!" I told her. The rest of the house then decided it was a good time to come to dinner.

"What's so funny?" Amber questioned. Nina then explained what happened. The rest of the house thought it was so insane they fell off their chairs and started laughing.

"Nina, I never knew you had such a twisted mind!" Jerome stated, still on the ground, "You should come pranking with Alfie and me sometime!"

"I'd like that," she replied, which caused me to fall off my chair in amazement.

"Y-you would?" Jerome and I spluttered out in unison.

Her next words shocked me, even more than her last words did. "Of course, so if anyone ever makes me angry or sad or something like that, I can get them back!"

**A/N: Hope you like it! It will get more dramatic soon! Nina still likes pie! Kthxbai!**


	2. Chapter 2

Drama, Death, and a Broken Fabina

**A/N: Hearttail and I are back! Thank you** **Rutter66463 for being our first reviewer! Fabian, will you do the disclaimer? **

**Fabian: Of course! I love Nina and Shinepool of Brambleclan does not own HoA, only the plot of this story!**

***~*Nina's POV*~***

"I can't believe Victor gave us detention just because of the 'you and him running through a field of daisies' thing!" I said.

" I know right, if you ask me he's too harsh on us."

"Well, I think you both just earned another week of detention." Victor's voice made us jump.

When he left Fabian and I looked at each other gravely then burst out laughing. Sometimes it's hard to take those kinds of things seriously.

Victor assigned us to cleaning the whole school. At the moment we were mopping the trophy room.

I screamed because I had just seen my reflection in the glass, I saw it flash and then I saw a really old decrepit skeleton. The scary thing was it kind of looked at me. I kept screaming Fabian looked panicked like he didn't know what to do.

All of a sudden Jerome was at my side. He was saying calming words trying to soothe me. He started stroking my hair still calming me down.

Fabian looked horrified then it quickly turned to anger. "Jerome, aren't you supposed to be cleaning the toilets with Alfie?" Fabian said angrily.

"Yes but I heard Nina screaming and thought she might need someone who knows how to be calm and confident." Jerome said coldly. Then he turned and left us in bitter uncomfortable silence.

I turned and looked at Fabian who had so much hurt in his eyes he looked like he was about to cry.

"Fabian." I said reaching out to hug him. He dodged my hug and then ran out of the room, leaving me alone in silence.

***~*Line break*~***

Dinner was quiet and uncomfortable no one spoke and even Mick mostly just poked at his food.

Finally Trudy came in and broke the silence, "So, how was everyone's day?" she asked cheerfully.

"My day was fine Trudy, thank you." Alfie said

"So was mine." Mick said.

"I did well on the English test!" Mara said brightly.

Everyone who knew about the fight remained silent.

***~*Line break*~***

After dinner I helped Trudy clean up.

When I was done I went and sat next to Fabian who was studying for tomorrow's French test. It just so happens that French is his worst subject.

"Hi Fabian, mind if I sit?" I asked quietly.

He nodded.

I sat and saw he was studying about nouns.

"UGH!" he yelled in frustration.

"Mr. Rutter, Ms. Martin that's another week of detention!" Victor's cold voice said.

"But I didn't do anything!" I told him.

"Ms. Martin that's another week!" he said.

"That's not fair!" Fabian said defiantly.

"Mr. Rutter that's another week's detention."

We finally decided to stop arguing (a couple of weeks detentions too late I might add). When Victor left we looked at each other and started laughing.

**A/N: OOH! A little bit of drama! Kthxbai!**


	3. Chapter 3

Drama, Death, and a Broken Fabina

**A/N: Victor, will you do the disclaimer?**

**Victor: No**

**Me: Fine then I will show the whole house your makeout sessions with Vera!**

**Victor: NOO! Fine, I will do it! Shinepool of Brambleclan does not own this *cough* Dumb*cough*-**

**Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Victor: Drama-filled plot!**

**Me: Okay.**

**Victor: I don't like pie.**

**Me: What was that?**

**Victor: Nothing! :P**

**Me: On with the story!**

***~*Nina's POV*~***

It was my first night pranking with Jerome. It was about 12:00 at night and we were outside Victor's office with about thirty water balloons, a net to hold them and a roll of string.

"Okay Nina just tie that string to the door knob and the other end to the net and we'll be all set," Jerome said calmly.

I did as he told me and we ran from the door because it sounded like Victor was waking up. "That'll teach him not to give me and Fabian detention for no reason," I said.

"Yeah," Jerome said, " Man you're a natural at this," he said appreciatively.

We went back to our rooms and went to sleep. However little did I know that Amber would be there to reprimand me for sneaking out with Jerome in the middle of the night. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING SNEAKING OUT WITH HIM!?" she said in her best whisper yell. " DO YOU REALIZE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF FABIAN FOUND OUT?!" she said. I had in fact thought of that but then thought that it's Fabian we were talking about and pushed the thought out of my mind and went to bed.

**Line Break**

In the morning I heard Victor's door open and lots of splashing and screaming that sounded like a little girl. I smiled to my self just thinking of how funny Victor would look.

I went down to breakfast to meet the rest of the rest of the house laughing hysterically. I went over to Jerome and gave him a low high five. We had set up a video camera in front of Victor's door because we knew we wouldn't be able to see it in person or else he would know it was us and that dvd was playing on the T.v for every one to see. When Victor came down his hair and body were soaked but his clothes were dry he must have changed. He looked like he was about to kill someone so Jerome and I grabbed a piece of toast and ran out laughing our heads off. "Man that worked better than I thought it would!" Jerome said wiping away a tear.

"I know right! Did you see his face?!" I said.

We started walking to school together laughing all the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Drama, Death, and a Broken Fabina

**A/N: I got a couple reviews of people thinking it's a Jerina story and don't worry it's NOT**! **Also, sorry for not updating! Mara, will you do the disclaimer?**

**Mara: Of course! Shinepool of Brambleclan does not own HoA, only the Fabina-filled plot! Nina better keep her hands off my man!**

***~*Nina's POV*~***

I was walking home from the book store. I had just bought some _Doctor Who_ books. I burst through the door and immediately crashed into Amber.

"Sorry Ambs!-" She cut me off.

"It's okay Neens! Fabian is in his room by the way."

"How did you know?"

"I'm the love guru, remember? I know these things! Now go!" She said shooing me away.

I was so happy I was literally skipping to Fabian's room.

'He truly is my very best friend.' I thought.

I was glad he also was my boyfriend. I still remember the first day I came here and he was the only person being nice to me. I'll admit it actually was love at first sight, but I didn't tell anyone that, not even Amber. Although, she probably already knew, since I am the worst liar in the world.

I was so lost in my thoughts I skipped right past his room. I walked to his room and swung the door open. He said I could come in whenever I want, so he just keeps his door unlocked. I hoped he wasn't sleeping because I wouldn't have the guts to wake him up. He probably wasn't though, considering it was 4 in the afternoon. I also hoped he wasn't studying, because I didn't want to disrupt him. Normal people wouldn't usually be studying on the weekend if they didn't need to, but Fabian wasn't exactly normal. I think it was because he hung out with me too much.

"Hey Fabian-" I was cut off by what I saw.

'No, it couldn't be,' I thought, 'Fabian wouldn't do this!"

**A/N: Ooh, Cliffy! What do you think happened? Did you enjoy it? The drama really starts in the next chapter! Sorta a little bit of Fabina for you too! Hopefully, the chapters will start getting longer!** **Also, the author's notes will probably be getting shorter! Kthxbai **


	5. Chapter 5

Drama, Death, and a Broken Fabina

**A/N: Mick, will you do the disclaimer?**

**Mick: *Says through a mouthful of food* Sure! Shinepool of Brambleclan doesn't own HoA, only this fantastic plot!**

**Me: Mick, what are you even eating?**

**Mick: A Hoagie, Eddie introduced me to it.**

***Patricia walks in***

**Patricia: Oh, so now you're eating a boy sandwich too?**

**Mick and Eddie: IT'S CALLED A HOAGIE!**

**Patricia: Whatever, weasels.**

**Me: Onto the story, before Patricia kills somebody!**

***~*Nina's POV*~* **

Fabian was kissing Mara! Well, actually more like, as the British would say, snogging. I say that because Mara was in the process of taking Fabian's shirt off. I didn't know whether to puke or cry, so I did a little of both. I puked a little in my mouth and desperately tried to hold back my tears.

"FABIAN HOW COULD YOU! WE ARE OVER!" I screamed, running away while sobbing. I ran out the back door, where it was absolutely _pouring._ I would normally start hyperventilating and run back into the house but I just couldn't face _him_ and I was sobbing too hard to notice anyway, which is weird, because thunderstorms are my worst fear, besides hospitals. I ran all the way to the Sibuna Clearing.

***~*Jerome's POV*~***

I, Jerome Clarke, was super excited. And that's saying something since I normally hide my emotions. It is just that I am going on a date with Mara tonight and we were going to the fanciest restaurant in town!

I walked around the house looking for Mara. I heard noises coming from Rutter's room, so I went inside, hoping that I wouldn't find Rutter and Martin getting all cozy, if you know what I mean. As I walked over to Rutter's room, Nina pushed pass me in tears. I walked through the door, partially afraid of what I would find. I found Rutter and my _Mara_ snogging!

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" **I screamed, fighting back tears. **"WE ARE OVER!"**

So, I ran. Sadly, I was not as dramatic as Nina since I just ran to my room, which was just next door. I just sat and cried. Sadly. And Silently. And Deadly. And Sadly, I cried. Because I was sad.

***~*Nina's PoV*~***

I sat and cried in the Sibuna Clearing until I calmed down enough to go back to the house. I was all fine walking back to the house, but then I saw Fabian in the common room and lost it.

I ran all the way to my room, where I ran straight into Amber.

"What happened?" Amber asked, worried, while guiding me into our room. I was crying so hard I couldn't get any words out, not even a sound. I was this way for a little over an hour. Once I was a little calmer, I explained everything to Amber.

"OH MY ANUBIS, that's terrible! I'm going kill them! Even though Mara and Fabian are two of my best friends, NOBODY MESSES WITH FABINA!" Amber said/shouted angrily while taking off her six-inch heels.

"Amber, why are you taking your heels off?"

"TO BEAT THEM WITH!" Amber screamed, stomping out of our room.

"Amber, let's not do that...yet," I said.

"Okay," Amber sighed, "Don't you start crying over him again, he is _**really**_ not worth it."

"Thanks so much Amber for comforting me."

"No problem, Neens, I am the love guru!" Amber exclaimed, cheerfully. Wow, that girl can really have mood swings. Then I realized I was supposed to go on a date with Fabian this afternoon, but I guess that's off now, considering this morning's events. I realized that Jerome and Mara were also dating, but that is probably off now too. Unless Jerome doesn't know! That would be terrible! His girlfriend just cheated on him with one of his best friends, in the room right next to his, and he doesn't even know. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a loud knock on my door.

"Who is it?' I called out, hoping with all my heart that it is not Fabian.

"Eddie," A definitely American voice called out.

"Come in!"

"I know I'm your Osirian, but heartbreak is the only thing I can't protect you from," Eddie said, then embraced me in a hug. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, and left the room in silence.

**A/N: So, I know it's been like seven months and I am sorry about that. I just had really bad writer's block but I REFUSE to give up on this story. However, I will try to update tomorrow or Friday and I will be coming out with three new stories. That's all! Kthxbai**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay! I kept my promise! At least, it's still Friday where I am! I don't own HoA!**

***~*Amber's PoV*~***

_**I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!**_ Like seriously, nobody messes with my best friend. Fabian is definitely my ex-best friend. If I never see his face again it will be too soon.

With those thoughts still fresh in my mind, I stomped down the stairs with my strappy, sparky, pink heels with a bow on the side of the ankle, they were just so cute! Ok wait, getting off of topic here, they were also six inches tall, perfect to BEAT HIM WITH! Nina said I probably shouldn't do that yet, and I would normally abide by her wishes, but not today. I was going to go crazy on his butt. I walked into the living room and I just absolutely lost it. _**"FABIAN, HOW COULD YOU?" **_ I screamed so loud that it echoed, made everyone in the house jump, and it even made the house shake a bit. "You are going to pay!" I snarled, dragging him by his ear to the kitchen.

"Oww!" he complained.

"Good!" I retorted back. "How could you even do that to Nina, you stupid, ungrateful-"I started shouting, and I was apparently louder than I thought because Nina's voice floated down the stairs "Amber, no cussing!"

"Fine!" I shouted back, thankfully, she still wasn't objecting to me beating Fabian with my heels. I started again, trying to keep my voice calm, "You are insane! You just cheated on the nicest girl in the universe! My best friend, and she was your best friend too! You obviously don't care about her anymore!" Obviously, I failed at being calm.

"Don't you dare say I don't care about Nina! I CARE ABOUT HER MORE THAN ANYONE IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! It's just complicated," Fabian fought back. I just couldn't hold back anymore. I slapped him, hard, across the face. The sound echoed around the house. He stared at me in shock. There was dead silence for a couple of seconds, with us just glaring at each other until finally, I tackled him to the ground. With me on top of him, I held one of my heels right to his neck.

"Be warned. If you ever do ANYTHING, and I mean anything to hurt her again, I won't be so nice next time." I growled into his ear. I got off of him and ran to go check on Nina.

"You okay?" I asked as I entered the room.

"Well, I _am _a bit better, now that you beat up Fabian," she replied,

"See? I KNEW IT! Getting a tiny bit of revenge always helps heal the soul," I said, giggling a bit.

"Also, Eddie came in to visit me, almost immediately after you left," she said shyly.

"That's weird," I muttered, "I didn't see him wandering around the girls corridor, he must be a super fast walker." She nodded her head in agreement. "And wow girl, you must get around, because first I saw you pranking with Jerome and now _Eddie's_ comforting you! Personally, I think you and Eddie would be kind of cute, since Fabina is totally over." I rambled.


	7. Chapter 7

***~*Nina's PoV*~***

"Oh no, no, NO!" I laughed a bit. "You see, Amber, Eddie and I wouldn't exactly work… because we are cousins! That would be creepy!"

"Oh dear, then just excuse me for a second. I have to explain things to Trixie and burn some… things," Amber stuttered.

"What **things**? And explain **what** to Trixie?" I asked, warily.

"Um, just about 13 scrapbooks and tell Trixie that I do ship Peddie again and that it is now totally possible."

"**13? **You are insane, and if you are going to leave me, please send someone else in to guard the door from _that devil spawn _please?" I pleaded with her.

"Sure, I will just send in Joy so you guys can talk about the different examples of devil spawn in this house," she said with a smile before softly closing the door.

I heard the door open and saw Joy peek her head around the corner.

"So now everyone knows that Fabian is cheating, dirty scumbag then?" she asked jokingly.

"That was quite a statement to enter with Joy, but you certainly are right there!" I laughed, I apparently wasn't very convincing though.

"You look like you still need some cheering up. How about us girls go into town and have a girls night out! It will be so much fun! First we will do each other's hair and makeup and everything!"

"Okay! You are sounding more and more like Amber every day now!" I said as I attempted to get up from the bed, but I didn't see Amber's nightgown made of pure silk so I slipped on it and fell backwards on to the bed.

"Nina, are you okay?" Joy asked.

"Yeah, I just think I will need some help getting around, apparently." I said and Joy helped lift me to my feet and we went to tell the other girls. Now honestly, I wasn't really mad at Mara, because she told me she was just trying to do things to get back at Jerome, but also she didn't plan the Fabian thing, he actually pounced on her. That idiotic low-life DONKEY! Why I ever dated that idiot, I have no idea. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Amber bursting into the room and exclaiming,

"Let's get this party started!" The other girls followed swiftly behind her. Now it was Amber Millington Makeover Time.


	8. Chapter 8

***~* Amber's PoV*~***

I am soooooooo happy I got to beat up Fabian today! That was even more fun and exciting than I thought it would be. Now, I get to do my favorite things! Well, besides matchmaking, of course. IT'S MAKEOVER TIME! I had all the girls gathered on Nina's bed.

"Okay, we have about a seven hour job to cram into one hour. Let's do this!" I squealed, "I'm going to make you look like _goddesses_."

"I'm scared." KT whispered to Patricia.

"You should be. Amber can get pretty intense when she wants to." Patricia whispered back.

"Okay, so I'm assuming you all know about my love of _Fashion_ and how I went to _Fashion School_, right?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Well, I just happen to be extremely good at guessing people's sizes, so while I was there I made you all a little something." My expression became somber for a few brief moments, "I made these for an emergency, but this seems as good a time as any." I remarked as I pulled out 7 beautiful dresses (if I do say so myself) that I made completely by hand. I handed each girl their dress.

Mara's was a bright yellow dress with vintage green buttons going down the top, Willow's was a pale pink dress with a tulle skirt that was also streaked with white, KT's was a navy blue velvet dress, Patricia's was a dark purple silk dress with a black sash, Joy's was one-shoulder red dress, mine was a pink dress, of course, with silver detailing and a silver sash, also with a slightly poufy skirt, and finally Nina's was a silky turquoise dress and it had a high-to-low skirt covered entirely in feathers and the top had a heart cut-out in the back. We all will look amazing! We will make all of those boys drool, especially Nina will make Fabian drool, but obviously now he can't have her, and the rest of us will make sure he doesn't even touch her.

Once they all got over the shock at how fantastic their dresses were we got started. I sent the girls into the bathroom two at a time, with one taking a shower or bath, and the other brushing their teeth and things like that. Once the girl in the shower or bath was done, they switched. We got through all of the girls doing that in about 35 minutes. Next was the part that was really going to take a while. The makeup. On any normal fancy occasion, like prom, I normally will allow the girls to do their own makeup, nails, and hair, but since this is a special girls night out, I had to make sure that everything was perfect so I did it all myself. I accidently ended up having that take an hour, so we were already waay behind schedule and we still had to put dresses, shoes, and accessories on. We all put everything on very carefully and it took us 10 minutes.

After that we were all ready, so I ran out in front of everyone else and yelled down the stairs "presenting the Anubis Girls!" and then I ran down the stairs and had the rest of them walk out one by one.


End file.
